One Night
by WingBladeWeaver1357
Summary: "It was just going to be a small gathering to clear our minds from the events of the past week. We were just having a fun night. Nothing bad would happen, but then again I was wrong. They've been acting really strange because they're drunk! Who's idea was it to mix orange juice with Vodkas!" -Janette Jones. Sides/OC/Sunny, slight Bee/OC. Side-story to The One and Only. One-shot.


**A/N: I know… title sucks… Can't think of anything at the moment. Anyway, Help! Fluffiness are attacking my brain! XD Just kidding. Enjoy this side-story one-shot.**

**Timeline: before Jen met Moonracer, Soundwave, Bulkhead, and Perceptor.**

**I own nothing except my OCs and the plot!**

**Sorry if there's spelling or grammar error! I blame Trent XD JK**

* * *

One Night

* * *

It was Saturday night and we decided to gather at the main Hangar. The Autobots, Samuel, Mikaela, William, Robert, and I had been through a hard week. With the a whole week long of exams for Samuel, Mikaela, and I. The N.E.S.T soldiers and the Autobots had also been through a hard week, with the Decepticons attacking across the world. Ratchet and Jolt was kept in Med Bay, treating the wounded. Mainly, it was a busy week for us.

Tonight, Mikaela suggested that we had a small party at base. The others seemed to agree and me, not so much. I've never been invited to a party before and I was afraid that something bad might've happen. From what I've read in newspapers, people who had been in a party became drunk and evil! But the Autobots, William, Robert, Sam, and Mikaela are nice Autobots and peoples. They wouldn't get drunk, would they? Then again, some Autobots did end up getting drunk on my eighteen late birthday party.

It's a good thing that they didn't brought beers or wines or whiskeys or even high-Energon and of all of the alcohol drink.

I sighed heavily as I started to help Mikaela set the snacks on the table. We have quite a few. Marshmallows (Samuel's suggestion), Chips and dips (Robert's), McDonald's (Mikaela's), Pizzas (William's), and finally Sandwiches (by me). They kind of got mad because they think I should've eat something more like junk food, but Ratchet agreed with me on eating healthy. The CMO kind of banned that kind of food, but due to this special occasion, he let them eat that kind of food. But on one condition, tomorrow, they have to start to eat Ratchet's _special_ Broccoli. I shuddered at the thought of broccoli, he juiced it with cheese and it turned out disgusting, no offense Ratchet.

"Jen! Can you help me with these?" William yelled as he pointed his finger to a couple of boxes.

"Sure," I yelled back and jogged towards him. I lifted a box up and stared at it for a moment. "What are inside these boxes, Mr. William?" I curiously asked.

"It's Will to you Jen," William smiled and turned his head to grab another box. "Explosives, I'm trying to relocate it to somewhere no 'bot could ever get their hands on!" He raised his voice at a certain scientist, _cough_, Wheeljack.

"But, Major Lennox! I need those Explosives!" Wheeljack whined, using his British accent.

"Oh yeah? For what?" William sighed as he placed another box on a car.

"Experiments of course!" Wheeljack exclaimed.

I laughed nervously as William ran a hand down his face. That old Wrecker scientist just couldn't get enough explosions. I placed the last box on the back of a car and it drove off, out of the hangar, leaving a very glum scientist behind. I look back at the Wrecker and saw his sad expression on his face plates; I didn't realize that he was so glum about the humans taking away his explosives. I think that taking away the explosives is a good thing because he can't blow anything up, but at the same time, I felt guilty for taking his main experiment away.

"Professor Jack?" I whispered.

He leaned down, "Yes?" Wheeljack asked quietly.

I pulled some black powder out of my pocket in a clear small tube. "Here, I snuck some explosives powder with me. I hope this will be enough." I gave the tube and smiled at the scientist.

Wheeljack smiled, "Why… Thank you Jen, this means a lot." He placed the tube on his back. "I never thought you would do such a thing, Jen!" he exclaimed as he seemed to be shocked that I just stole a bit of the explosives from William.

I rolled my eyes and smiled.

* * *

"Hey there lil' lady!" A familiar voice greeted. I smiled, I recognized this voice. This deep, gangster, laid-back voice belongs to the first lieutenant Jazz. He scooped me up to sit on his shoulder. "Wat are 'ya up to?" He asked with a big grin.

"Nothing," I answered as he seemed unconvinced. "Okay, Professor Jack was sulking that he can't get his explosives because Mr. William confiscates it, so I cheered him up." I sighed.

"By givin' 'im a small sample of ta explosives?" Jazz smirked as I could only nod.

The TIC laughed, "C'mon Jen! 'Yar bein' ta nice! 'Ya need ta be more mean!" He said as shook my head.

"Why? I like here the way she is?" Sideswipe suddenly appeared.

"_Just the way you are!"_ Bumblebee chirped as he clicked on the song by Bruno Mars.

Sunstreaker carefully placed his hand over Jazz's shoulder, after Bumblebee offered his hand for me to sit on. The twins gave Bumblebee a glare as the scout clicked and whirred happily. He placed me to sit on his shoulder and clicked happily. I nodded and look back at Jazz and the twins.

"What are you two talking about?" The yellow Lamborghini asked as he raised his metallic eyebrow at Jazz and I.

"Nothing," Both Jazz and I replied in unison.

Just then an explosion was heard from the Laboratory. I face palmed as Jazz laughed hysterically. Just when I thought that he'll keep those explosions to later, but he just had to use it now when Optimus, Ironhide, Ratchet, and William are here at the hangar.

"WHEELJACK!"

This is going to be a long night…

* * *

"Cheers!"

They all raise their orange juice filled glasses. I nervously raised mine and softly tapped it against Bumblebee's glass. He smiled at me and raised his glass to drink Orange juice, since it was the only drink Ratchet has confirmed for this small party. The Autobots decided to go with their holoforms to join in our human size party. They seemed to be having fun and I can't believe that they're addicted to our beverages. Mudflap and Skids seemed to be the one who likes Orange Juice quite a lot, they've been drinking four cartons now…

"Wow! What kind of Orange juice is this! It tastes tingly on your tongue!" Samuel exclaimed as he struck his tongue out to examine his tongue.

"Your human beverages taste weird…" Barricade mumbled as he stopped drinking after a glass.

"'Ya're over worked 'Cade! Just drink! I think it's similar ta Energon!" Jazz grinned as Prowl could only sighed at his partner.

"You are quite right, Jazz," Optimus smiled. "These liquid are kind of similar to Energon." He seemed to be enjoying this.

I smiled at the Autobots, they're having fun. I sat on the side edge of the catwalk, leaving my legs hanging while my arms rested on the railing. I stared down at the crowd and giggled as I saw the Autobots, including Barricade loosening up. As I was about to drink my orange, I saw a shadow was blocking the light behind me. I glanced to my right and left, I smiled brightly as I saw Sideswipe sitting on my left and Sunstreaker on my right. They both smiled back at me as the three of us were sitting up at the catwalk.

"So? Enjoying yourself?" Sideswipe asked as he raised his glass.

"Yes," I said and placed my glass back down. "This is the first party I have ever been to, next to my birthday party…" I smiled and leaned my head to rest on my crossed arm.

"Really? First time huh?" Sunstreaker said as he took a sip on his drink.

I nodded and laughed as the three of us saw Wheeljack getting pranked by Mudflap and Skids by using markers. With the twins' binoculars I could see that those two are drawing on Wheeljack's face. They were snickering as they drew a Decepticon symbol along with a black mustache, black round glasses, fake eyes, stars, and to top it all off, they tied Wheeljack's hair in a twin tails. I laughed as they all seemed too laughed also. I saw Samuel took out his Cyber-Shot camera and took a picture of the pranked Wheeljack. I guess he was going to Blackmail the scientist tomorrow.

"Hey, I think you two should see this," I pulled away from the binoculars and turn to Sideswipe and Sunstreaker, snickering a bit. My eyes widened as I saw they were panting and sweating. "Mr. Swipe! Mr. Streaker! Are you alright?!" I asked or yelled.

"I-I feel dizzy," Sideswipe groaned as he leaned his head on the railing.

"Does anyone feel hot in this room?" Sunstreaker as he began to lift his shirt up. I blushed as pull it back down. I glanced over to Sideswipe, who was still sitting near the edge, his head going side to side.

"Please don't sit there!" I scolded. "You might fall!" I dragged both him and Sunstreaker away from the danger zone.

"But it feels soooo breezy!" Sunstreaker complained as he stood back up.

What? What did he say? Did he just- did he just?

I quickly ran to the railing and stared down at the crowd. They were beginning to walk around like they're having a really massive headache. Mudflap and Skids had it the worst, they both were shouting at each other while fighting un-seriously. Their cheeks were bright red and sweat strolling down their faces. I glance around again to find William, Robert, Samuel, and Mikaela playing card while singing? What the heck is going on here?!

Well, at least Bumblebee is asleep… that's one less mech to worry… I think…

I slump my shoulders down as the Autobots' holoforms were pretty much being ridiculous with each other. I ran a hand down my face while sighing. I bend down to grab my glass along with Sideswipe's. I sniffed the orange juice and it felt kind of strong, like Vodka. My eyes widened, could this orange juice be an alcohol drink? I think so because when I sip it, it tasted sweet, _very sweet_. From what my tongue had tasted, I think it's the Sweet Carolina Tea Vodka my dad used to drink. I know the type because he mixed up my tea with a small glass of it, and it tasted really awful in my mouth!

I'm guessing that someone mixed all of the orange juice with this strong sweet Vodka and judging by their looks, they've drink too much orange juice mixed with Vodka and now they're drunk! What am I going to do now?

I felt someone wrap his arms around me. His breathing on my neck makes me shiver because one, it was ticklish and two, his breathing smells like alcohol!

"Hey… Jen?" Sunstreaker's voice called out quietly.

"Y-Yes?" I gulped. I can handle with Emily and my mom's attitude when they're drunk, but I never handled a drunken guy before!

"I-I feel… really dizzy," He sighed as he slumped down and I caught him on time.

"M-Mr. Streaker?" I asked as he began to sweat, this is bad… with the medics down also; the only one who's not drunk is me! What am I going to do anyway!

"H-Hold on okay? I'll try to get Mr. Swipe too," I said as I stood up to walk towards Sideswipe, who was standing near the railing.

"Mr. Swipe? Are you alright?" I asked as I approached him.

Sideswipe turned around with a red face and a big smile. "Yeah… I'm good," He said as I sighed in relief and smiled. "But… It feels like I'm flying," He continued as he climbed up. My smile dropped instantly.

"Mr. Swipe!" I yelled as I dragged him back down. I pinned him down with my strength and gripped on his wrist. "Do you know how dangerous it is to do that?!" I shouted worriedly.

I stared down at him as he stared at me back with empty blue eyes; his face was as red as a tomato probably because the large portion of drinking the 'orange juice'. I could also feel the heat by holding his wrist. A smirk came across Sideswipe's face as I loosen the grip on his wrist.

"Are you going to kiss me?" He asked making me chocked on my own saliva.

I cough a few times and covered my mouth while coughing. "W-What?" I asked.

Then, I remembered something… I just realized that I just let him free from my grip.

His smirk gotten bigger and switched, so I was on the bottom and he was on top. He gently gripped on my wrist, pinning me down to the cold hard catwalk. I blushed as he just chuckled. I guess this is what happens when I let my guard down.

"I've asked… _'Are you going to kiss me?'_" He repeated as I shook my head.

"No! Why would I? I uh-mean what did you say?" I asked trying to make him unfocused.

Sideswipe let out a laugh. He leaned down to my face as our noses were touching each other. His electric blue eyes glowing and staring right into my blue eyes, I blush bright red and smelled the scent of alcohol from his breathing.

"Don't try to confuse me," He whispered.

"I'm not!" I whisper or yelled back. "Mr. Swipe, you're drunk! I have to get you and Mr. Streaker out of here! Away FROM high places!" I glared at him.

"I'm not drunk…" Sideswipe pouted.

"Yes, yes you are." I replied calmly.

Sideswipe leaned forward again, "I'm… tired." He whispered in my ear.

"Of course you are," My eyes soften. "You're dr-," Sideswipe loosened his grip and fell on top of me. "You've fainted…." I sighed as I pushed him away.

"Now what?" I asked myself as I scratched the back of my head. I sighed heavily as I placed Sideswipe's arm over my shoulder, dragging him down the catwalk carefully and I did the same to Sunstreaker. I glanced around and found everyone fast asleep on the floor. I shook my head, whose idea was it again?

* * *

I look around and spotted Bumblebee, sleeping. He crossed his arms on the table and buried his face inside his arms. I smiled as I approached him. I gently pat his shoulder and shake it gently as I was trying to slowly wake him up.

"Je-Jen?" He croaked weakly, his voice a bit raspy. My eyes widened as I saw his redden face. He was sweating like Sideswipe and Sunstreaker. "I feel sick," He covered his mouth and coughed.

"Do you have a fever?" I asked as I leaned forward to let my forehead touch his forehead. I closed my eyes to concentrate on his temperature. It was hot! I think that Bumblebee might've caught a Cybertron cold or something. "Your body temperature seemed to be rising. Hang on, I'll get some ice." I explained.

I carried him to the couch and took off his jacket. I went to get some ice from the human sized kitchen and a wet cloth. As I got back, I placed the wet cloth on Bumblebee's burning forehead and the ice pack on top of the cloth. I know he's a Cybertron, but treating his human form might make his bi-pedal form better. I stood up and grabbed a lot of blackest from the closet. I placed the blankets on top of William, Robert, Samuel, Mikaela, and all of the Autobots' holoforms. It was kind of cute to see them fast asleep like toddlers.

I sat right next to Bumblebee. He was asleep. I sighed heavily while smiling. I stood up only to get stopped by someone grabbing my hand.

"Wait," Bumblebee said as he grabbed my hand.

"Yes? Is there something you need?" I bend down to his level.

Bumblebee nodded weakly, "Y-Yeah… Can you get me a blanket too? It's cold." He requested.

I shook my head. "No, it'll make your fever go higher, Mr. Bee, perhaps your jacket will be okay?" I suggested and placed his jacket on top of him.

"I-I'm still cold…" Bumblebee murmured.

"What was that?" I asked as I leaned forward.

"I'm still cold," Bumblebee repeated. "Perhaps… Can I hug you?" He asked.

I raised my eyebrow at him.

"Excuse me?" I asked.

"Well… If two people cuddle each other, heat will be created." He smiled.

Well, that makes sense…

I nodded and hugged him, but he wrapped his arms around me and dragged me down to lie on his top side. I blushed and struggled to break free, but he refused.

"Please stay by me until I fell asleep…" Bumblebee whispered as I stopped struggling. I closed my eyes and sighed.

"Alright,"

He grinned and kissed my forehead.

* * *

My eyes opened slowly. I look up and saw Bumblebee was asleep and so was I. Sighing softly, I slip off Bumblebee's hug and examined his fever, looks like it's cooling down. I stretched my arms and look around and spotted a clock. Two in the morning, my eyes landed on where the twins are resting, but they were not where I had tucked them in. Confused, I scratched the back of my head and put my hand on my hip. Where are they?

"Jen," I heard someone called my name from behind.

I turned around and saw both Sideswipe and Sunstreaker right behind me. I sighed in relief, looks like they've snapped out of their drunken mode.

"What happened here? Looks like Slag happened…" Sunstreaker groaned.

"Well, someone decided to mix the orange juice with Vodka. So that's why everyone is drunk…" I explained as my eyes scanned the room.

"Whoa! Even Optimus is drunk?" Sideswipe laughed as he slapped his knees while laughing like a hyena.

I laughed a bit and nodded.

"So, what were you doing with Bumblebee?" Sunstreaker suddenly asked.

I coughed. They saw?

"I was trying to make him feel better. He was cold for about a few hours ago. So he asked if we could share our body heat." I coughed again as I blushed.

"Really?" Sideswipe and Sunstreaker both asked sarcastically.

"Yes," I quickly reply.

"Looks like you were cuddling with each other," Sideswipe crossed his arms, his mood suddenly changed.

I chocked again.

"Why? We can cuddle with each other too, you know…" Sunstreaker pouted as he shook his head.

Great, they're making me feel bad.

I groaned and walk forward, hugging them without them ever expecting it. They both seemed to be in shock. After a minute passed by, I released them from my hug and I crossed my arms while staring at them both. They both were still dazed and staring into nothing. I sighed and shook my head.

"Happy?" I asked.

"Yeah," They both replied.

I yawned and wiped the tears away from my eyes. "If that's all then, I'm going to sleep…" I stated and walked away.

"W-Wait!" I heard Sideswipe called. I stopped on my tracks and looked back at him. "Y-You could sleep here, right next to us!" He sheepishly grinned as Sunstreaker nodded.

I nodded and leaned against the wall. I slide down the wall and sat on the floor while Sideswipe and Sunstreaker followed. They both sat beside me as I closed my eyes, I felt a sudden weight on both of my shoulders. I reopened my eyes and saw they were using my shoulders as a pillow. I smiled as they were fast asleep. Sideswipe and Sunstreaker's hands gripped on my hands gently. I sighed, but smiled. I began to drift into sleep as well.

"Gooood night Jenny…" Both of them said and drifted into complete slumber.

I stared at the two for a moment before giggling quietly, trying not to wake them up. I rested my head to the wall and stared up to the night filled with thousands and thousands of stars, being in the desert away from the city, away from bright likes, make me feel very relief that I could still see the stars.

"Hmm… Don't go away, Jen…" Sideswipe mumbled in his sleep and shifted along with Sunstreaker as I stifled a giggle.

I guess the effects of them drinking Vodka are still there.

* * *

"WHO THE FRAG MAKES US DRUNK?!"

* * *

**A/N: Can you guys guess who mixed the orange juice with Vodka? XD I'll answer it on the next chap of my other story, The One and Only chapter 28 ^^**

**Reviews are very appreciated, no flames please ^^**

**R&R please :3**


End file.
